1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to methods and apparatus for recording and reproducing video information and, more specifically, to such methods and apparatus wherein theft, unauthorized reproduction and/or unauthorized copying of video recordings are substantially impeded by scrambling and unscrambling techniques.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The problem of theft, unauthorized reproduction and/or unauthorized copying of video recordings has become acute with the proliferation of video recording and/or reproduction equipment.
Unfortunately, video signal scrambling techniques of the type employed in video signal transmission are not suitable to adaptation to the video recording field, as such techniques tend to degrade the recorded and reproduced video signal, render the recording and reproduction equipment too complex and expensive and increase down time and service problems.
With the advent of video tape recorders for passenger entertainment on board of aircraft and similar means of transportation, the problem of tape theft, unauthorized reproduction and/or unauthorized copying of copyrighted or otherwise valuable video recordings has become more acute, as has the need for suitable theft prevention techniques and equipment.